1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controllers, particularly to a remote controller with touch sensing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, digital televisions with digital set-top boxes have been developed. The digital TVs can be associated with a network via digital set-top boxes.
Through the digital set-top boxes, the digital TV may not only play and change channels, but may also share resources on the network. Users can do much more with the digital TV with digital set-top boxes than with a traditional TV, such as shopping, reading news. With the development of digital TVs, control devices with various functions have accordingly developed. The control devices may function as mice and keyboards to control the digital TVs. However, the structures of the control devices may be complex. Thus the control devices may not be user friendly.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a remote controller for solving the problem discussed above.